


The Best Thing In Our Lives

by Pinkadillydoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Closure, Comic, Conflicting Feelings, just a lot of feelings in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkadillydoo/pseuds/Pinkadillydoo
Summary: Angelica finally decides to tell Eliza the truth about the feelings she had kept locked away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "You really were the best thing in our lives..."


End file.
